Mighty Mac
CGI (faces)= |-|Model Series= Mighty Mac *'Class': FR Double Fairlie *'Designer': G.P. Spooner *'Builder': FR Boston Lodge Works *'Built': sometime after 1879 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-4-0T *'Top Speed': 50 mph Mighty Mac is a double-ended Fairlie duplex locomotive. The pair are conjoined male twins. Mighty is the "older" of the two and is distinguished by a small flick of hair. Mac is the "younger" half and is distinguished by his youthful features, round nose and freckled cheeks. Despite the opposing personalities of the two ends, they are technically one engine. Bio Prior to their adoption into the Skarloey Railway family, Mighty Mac had only worked in the shunting yards. Their lack of knowledge beyond their boundaries created much conflict between the two halves (for example, which end is in charge of doing what) when they pulled their first train, which placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst running an important errand. But, with advice from Thomas in mind, they were able to complete their task and realise the value of working as one. Persona Mighty Mac is two engines in one! He is Mighty on one end and Mac on the other-- making him one of the most unusual engines working on the Sodor Narrow Gauge Railway. When Mighty and Mac work together, Mighty Mac is the strongest engine on the Railway. But when they don’t, Mighty and Mac pull each other backwards and forwards, only to end up right where they began. Basis Mighty Mac is based on a Double Fairlie locomotive of the Ffestiniog Railway with added buffer beams. A Double Fairlie locomotive from the same railway appeared in the 1979 Annual. Three of these are currently in service on the Ffestiniog, another is preserved at the National Railway Museum and another is under construction at Boston Lodge. Livery Mighty and Mac are painted royal blue with yellow and red lining. On Mighty's side, his cab windows and tank caps are lined with yellow, while on Mac's side, they are lined with red. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Taketoshi Kawano (Japan) Trivia * Unlike most Double Fairlies, Mighty and Mac have a whistle at both ends of their model. * Mighty is the only engine to have what appears to be hair (besides Iron Duke's and Etienne's moustaches), though 'Arry and Bert both have 5 o'clock shadows in the form of facial hair. * In the eleventh season, their whistles were changed to Harvey's at a higher pitch. * Mighty's original whistle sound was later used for Bert, albeit at a half-step higher in pitch. * Mac's original whistle sound was later used for Rex. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and cancelled Talking Railway Series version; discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) Gallery File:MightyMac7.png|Mighty in the ninth season File:MightyMac8.png|Mac in the ninth season File:MightyMac9.png File:MightyMac21.png|Mighty Mac's wheels File:MightyMac36.png File:MightyMac32.png File:MightyMac46.png File:MightyMac65.png File:MightyMac89.png File:MightyMac93.png File:MightyMac94.png File:MightyMac85.png File:TunefulToots2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur43.png|Mighty and Rheneas File:Thomas'TrickyTree4.png|Mighty Mac on the Old Wooden Bridge File:WhichWayNow1.png|Mighty Mac in the tenth season File:SirHandelInCharge26.png|Mac in the eleventh season File:SirHandelInCharge60.png|Mighty in the eleventh season File:SirHandelInCharge61.png File:SirHandelInCharge23.png|Sir Handel and Mighty File:Ding-A-Ling35.png File:TheGreatDiscovery113.png|Mighty Mac with Madge in The Great Discovery File:MountainMarvel34.png|Mac in the twelfth season File:MountainMarvel35.png|Mighty in the twelfth season File:MountainMarvel61.png|Mighty with Freddie File:DVDBingo37.png|Mighty Mac in DVD Bingo File:MightyMac'sBasis.jpg|Mighty Mac's basis File:DoubleFairlie1979annual.png|A Double Fairlie in the 1979 annual illustrated by Edgar Hodges Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayMightyMac.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesMightyMac.png|Cancelled Talking Wooden Railway Series File:TOMYMightyMac.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailMightyMac.jpg|Plarail File:TrackMasterMightyMac.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongMightyMac.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-UpMetallicMightyMac.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMightyMac.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:MightyMacPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype cover File:MightyMac2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MightyandMacWorkitOut.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:MightyMacStoryLibraryJapanese.jpg|Japanese Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines